In all oil processes using catalysts, deactivation of the catalyst occurs due to poisoning of catalysts and due to coke formation on the catalyst. The precipitation of heavy metals, such as nickel, vanadium, iron, can also result in the deactivation of the catalyst. The accumulation of coke on the catalyst causes periodic (in case of cyclic operating plants) or continuous (for plants with a moving catalyst layer) regeneration of the catalyst. In some instances the plant must shut down to unload the catalyst from the reactor for catalyst regeneration. Some systems have a separate system for catalyst regeneration connected to the reactor. With traditional methods for regenerating the catalyst there is the loss of catalytic material, deterioration due to abrasion, and loss in activity. Microwave energy has been applied to catalytic hydroprocessing systems. However, these systems typically utilize a plasma initiator in the reactor resulting in more complicated hydroprocessing systems.
There is a need for a process that eleminates the need to remove the catalyst from the hydroprocessing reactor and extends the life of the catalyst. Further, there is a need for a less complicated system that does not require plasma initiators.
Prior to hydroprocessing organic feeds, the organic feed that comes from the oil field usually contains water. The oil must generally be free of water before it can be sold or transported in pipelines. Often the water is highly dispersed throughout the oil forming an emulsion. This emulsion is very expensive to separate. There is a need for cost effective method for removing trace amounts of water from the organic feed.